1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data recording apparatus for a camera which uses a film having a magnetic recording portion in which data is recorded magnetically, and records photographic data onto the magnetic recording portion of the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photosensitive film with magnetic tracks in which photographic data, including the F-number and the shutter speed, can be magnetically recorded has been developed recently. In cameras using this type of film, as disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 3-223737, for example, photographic data on each frame is stored in a data storage means (RAM) and the data in the RAM is recorded in the magnetic tracks during the rewinding action after pictures have been taken.
The apparatus disclosed in the above application, however, has no means of displaying the contents of the RAM, so that the photographer cannot see the data on the frames of pictures already taken even if he wants to. Further, there is no way to modify the photographic data if he wants to.